Triforce of Courage Wiki:Block/Discipline Policy
Here at the Triforce of Courage Wiki, we try not to block people often. However, there are some circumstances which call for a block. Here is everything you need to know about our block policy. Block Reasons If you break a rule, you'll probably just get a warning from an admin. We understand that people are going to break rules. No one's perfect. However, should users continue to break the rules, they will receive a block. The reasons for a block are as follows: *Excessive foul language in talk pages/Inserting swears into articles: Swearing is fine, yes. Sometimes, a person needs that extra emphasis on what they say, so they use a swear to get it across. That's fine. However, keep pointless swearing to a minimum, and do not insert ANY swears into articles. *Deleting a large amount of content or adding a large amount of spam or untrue information: This is better known as "Vandalism". It is NOT tolerated in the least. *Adding libelous, slanderous, or hateful content: This wiki is here so we can add good content and provide a decent encyclopedia of the Zelda series. Don't go around defaming people and smearing the good names of individuals. If you do, a block will come your way. *Harassing other users: If you have a beef with someone, don't spam or flame his or her talk page. Harrassment is a quick and easy way to get a block. *Impersonating an administrator for any purpose other than a joke: If you're going around pretending to be an administrator as a joke, we won't object. We'll laugh along with you! However, impersonating a staff member to intimidate or threaten another member will result in a block. Please take note that you should definitely ASK one of the staff before doing this as a joke, too. *Threatening/bullying another user: Personal attacks on other users are absolutely not allowed. You should be working together, not killing each other. *Evading a block by registering another account: If you're blocked, you've been blocked for a good reason. It's usually to give an angry user time to cool off. If you feel that you've been blocked unfairly, contact the administrator who blocked you. When you are blocked, you will still be able to edit your own talk page, so ask about your block on there. The only exception to this is if you're permanently blocked or are continuing fights on your talk page. *Theft of material from other wikis: Copying and pasting material from another wiki is really boring. It just leaves us with two identical wikis. In addition, Wikia prohibits theft of information from other wikis. Write your own articles. It may be noted, however, that you are allowed to take ANY template you want from another wiki and place it here, provided you properly credit the source with the template. *Arguing with administrators over warnings: If an admin tells you something, you need to listen. We're here to make sure the wiki runs smoothly, so if we're dropping you a hint, you need to take it. If you argue with an administrator who's only trying to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, you're going to get a block. Don't shoot the messenger, so to speak. Block lengths *Excessive swearing: Depends on severity. Ranges from 1 hour to 3 days. *Vandalism: Depends on severity of offense and response to staff. Ranges from 1 day to a permanent block. *Libel, slander, and hate: Depends on severity and response to staff. Ranges from 1 day to a permanent block. *Harassing other users: 1 day minimum *Impersonating an administrator: Ranges from 1 day to 1 month *Threatening/bullying another user:1 week minimum *Block evasion: Original block extended by two days *Stealing from other wikis:1 day minimum *Arguing with administrators: 1 hour to 1 day. Remember that you will ALWAYS receive fair warning before a block. If you are not given such warning, contact an administrator and discuss the situation. Category:Help